Adventures
by Daisukino
Summary: After some persuasion, Gumball decides to accompany Marshall Lee an adventure. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Gumball couldn't believe how terribly his day was turning out to be. It had started out with him waking up a full 20 minutes late. Because of this, he missed breakfast and had to rush out the room, forgetting to comb his hair and buttoning his shirt the wrong way— the button near his collar was in the wrong hole, and he forgot one of his shoes and both of his socks. He looked a mess.

He didn't have anything to do, because it was one of the rare days that he had no meetings, no balls, and no Ice Queen trying to kidnap him, for she had been grounded for two weeks. Fionna and Cake were also out of town. She said they wanted to travel around Aaa for about a week. "Get a vacation from the Ice Queen," was what she'd told Gumball. In fact, he hadn't realized it until he left his room—he had a whole day off! He called up some breakfast, deciding to seize his chance of relaxing. Waiting for his food to come up, he closed his eyes, sighing with relief.

"Hey, babe."

As soon as Gumball heard the familiar voice, his eyes shot open. Staring at the ceiling, without even looking at the figure floating just inside his window, he remained quiet.

"You should really darken this room up, y'know? Too much pink, man," the figure remarked, taking in the sight of the large quarters. Almost all of the objects inside were a variation of the color pink. The bed to the left of the room, the dresser just to the right of the window, the closet doors on the opposite wall, everything.

Slightly annoyed, Gumball continued to stare upward and fumed, "Get out of my room."

"Ouch! And here I was, thinking we were best friends," Marshall Lee teased. He started to float towards Gumball, moving further into the room.

"You are sorely mistaken. Get out," Gumball repeated, sitting up. Marshall was wearing his normal plaid shirt unbuttoned, revealing his dark grey tank top. He also wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and his red and white sneakers.

"Why are you kicking me out? I just came to visit my Gummy bear," Marshall cooed, pretending to pout his lips as he put on his best puppy eyes.

With this remark, Gumball blushed. '_What a horrible nickname! Ugh!'_ "Don't call me that. And if you must know, it's because I have a day off. Now leave!"

Instead of going away, Marshall migrated closer to his bed with a smile. "A day off?" he asked mischievously. "Yes," Gumball confirmed with hesitation. He didn't like where this conversation was going. With that answer, Marshal's simple smile broke out into an ear to ear grin.

"We should go on an adventure!" He chimed excitedly.

'_He looks like a little kid._' Gumball thought. "No," he said. Alas, Marshall had anticipated that response, so he pounced on the opportunity to explain why. "Come on, think about it! You never do anything fun! Just this once and I'll never ask again," he begged with his puppy eyes again.

"I do fun stuff all the time!" Gumball informed him.

Marshall was sitting/floating on his bed now. "When?" he challenged. Gumball opened his mouth to reply, but closed it. When was the last time he did something not work related? He couldn't remember.

Marshall saw that he was not going to say anything, so he continued. "_See_? You can't even remember. So, we should just have a guy's day."

Marshall looked like he really wanted to go on an adventure with Gumball, but the pink prince was still reluctant. "I don't know. What if a meeting pops up, or Ice Queen comes and ̶"

"Dude, relax. Everyone knows that Ice Queen is grounded. And if there were any meetings scheduled for today, Peppermint whatever would have told you by now."

"That's true," Gumball murmured, looking at his bedspread. '_Globbit, why did he decide to use logic in this situation?_'

After an agonizingly long minute for Marshall, Gumball finally agreed. "Okay."

Marshall looked up from his nails. He had been thinking about if he should start clipping them. "Really?" he said, jumping up.

Gumball sighed his defeat. "Yes, really."

Marshall raced over to Gumball's closet. He didn't expect to find much, and after seeing hangers filled with nothing but Gumball's normal pink attire, decided to give up. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something black. He did a double take, and walked over to it. It was a pair of black skinny jeans, and right behind it was a hot pink hoodie.

"Ohmyglob, this is _perfect!_ Here, throw this junk on Gummy bear." Marshall threw the clothes at Gumball.

"Why?"

"Because it's cooler than any other piece of clothing you own." Marshall smirked as if it were a fact.

With a huff, Gumball picked the clothes up and hesitated.

"C'mon, hurry up, put them on!" Marshall said, his patience wearing thin. He then realized why Gumball was waiting.

"Don't worry Gummy, I'll look away," he laughed while turning around. Gumball could hear the taunting smile in his voice.

After about five minutes of shuffling and a string of curses form Gumball wrestling with his pants, he stated "I'm ready."

Marshall turned around and looked Gumball up and down in surprise. He walked over to him and looked over his shoulder.

After a moment of awkward silence (well… awkward to Gumball at least) he broke it with an "Are you okay?"

Marshall stopped looking over his shoulder, looked at Gumball's face, and grinned so wide, you would have thought his face might split.

"I'm good," he smiled, "But your lookin' _fine._" To put emphasis on his last word, he smacked Gumball on the ass.

Gumball went from light pink to redder than burgundy. "Marshall!" he shrieked and glared daggers at the vampire.

Marshall was too busy doubled over in laughter clutching his sides and crying to answer Gumball. After a while of this, he said "The look… on your…. face!" he was still gasping for air. He tried again. "I'm sorry ̶ bwahaha! ̶ you can get me back anytime!" he laughed a little longer and looked up, appreciating his undead throat for not getting sore.

Gumball's eyes softened. He could appreciate a joke. He managed a chuckle too, even if it was over his own embarrassment. He was still going to get back at Marshall.

"I'll get you back when the time is _perfect_," he grumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Gummy bear?"

"Nothing," he replied sweetly, his voice dripping sarcasm.

To his surprise, Marshall grabbed his hand and brought them over to the window. "Well, come on!" he yelled excitedly while pushing Gumball out the window.

At first he gasped, and almost screamed, until he remembered that it was Marshall Lee he was dealing with, who probably wanted him to scream. So, he put on his best solid face, trying to seem bored, as if falling 30 stories was an everyday thing. While he fell, Marshall fell beside him with an umbrella over his head. "Having fun yet?" he smiled.

"No."

"Oh, well," Marshall sighed, balancing the umbrella on his back so that it protected his head and neck. He grabbed Gumball by his arms and started to gently float them down. They were about 20 feet from the ground.

"So, where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know! You're the one that suggested this in the first place!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Okay, how about we… uuuh….." Marshall hadn't thought this plan through. "Well, let's just walk through the forest for now."

And they strolled off into the forest, awaiting adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't really talk on their way to whatever destination they were going to. Marshall was leading through the trees, when suddenly he crouched down.

"What are you-"

"Shhh!" Gumball was cut off by Marshall, who grabbed his arm and brought him down next to him.

"What is it?" Gumball whispered. Marshall jabbed his finger towards something. Gumball followed the direction it was pointing in, and saw a huge dragon monster. It was blue and red with green and blue wings, with harsh yellow eyes. He was terrorizing a group of candy kids.

"CAAAANNNDYYYYY!" it screamed.

"Help, please help us!" the children cried.

"This is perfect!" Marshall whispered excitedly.

'_This is _horrible_!_' Gumball thought.

"Come on! Let's fight it!" Marshall exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you crazy?!" Gumball all but shrieked. Marshall turned and looked at him with huge eyes.

"Of course not! Come on, we could fight this thing! And besides, we would be helping those kids. It would be a great part of our adventure."

Gumball could see the eagerness in Marshall's eyes, and once again agreed to do the crazy. "Okay."

Just like the last time, Marshall was ready to go. "Awesome!" he yelled while running towards the monster. Gumball sighed, and trotted after him.

"Hey! Big, bald, and ugly!"

'_Man, does he have nerves!_' Gumball thought.

The dragon monster looked down at Marshall and just stared at him. Then, he turned his attention back to the kids.

"Hey! I wasn't finished talking to you!" Marshall looked flabbergasted. Gumball could tell that he wasn't used to just being ignored.

Once again, the monster looked down at him. Only this time, he breathed fire at him. "That's more like it! " He pulled out a gray bug and crushed it, and it turned into a long, dull gray sword. He pulled out another one, only it was blue, and tossed it at Gumball, who caught it. "Sorry it can't be pink, Gummy bear," he smiled with a wink. "But there are other colors than it," he said as he ran off to fight.

Gumball crushed the bug as well, and it also turned into a sword. He studied it for a minute, before deciding to test it out. He put it up to a tree and ran the tip of the blade horizontal of its trunk. When he did, it felt like cutting warm butter -easy to a fault- and left a huge gash in the bark. '_Wow._'

He looked over to Marshall, who was just running around, stabbing the monster in random places. '_Idiot_' he thought.

As if Marshall could read minds, he snapped his gaze over to Gumball. "Are you coming?" he demanded.

Marshall's eyes widened when they saw Gumball start running. He ran past Marshal Lee, past the kids, past the monster, straight towards a tree. "Stop! Are you blind?!" he screamed.

But now, to Marshall's surprise, Gumball started to run _up _the tree. He ran fast, almost to the top. He reached a large branch, jumped up,and ran across it, towards the monster. Everyone just stared, awestruck by the prince's amazing capability.

He jumped off the branch, sword raised over his head. Marshall could only blink, amazed by Gumball's calmness, strength, and grace.

When he got in reach with the monster, Gumball struck it in the neck, copping its head off. Before the head could even hit the ground, it vanished into nothing more than dark smoke, which rose upward to the sun. Soon after, its body did the same.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" the children yelled their thanks to Gumball and Marshall Lee.

"Wow. Who knew you were so strong, Gummy bear? That was so hot. I think I'll need you to protect me the rest of the way." Marshall Lee teased with a wink.

Gumball blushed from his regular pink to a deep red. "S-shut up. Its standard training that I have to know."

Marshall Lee whistled like he had seen a hot girl. "That was smokin' babe."

"Whatever. Let's just go to Tree Trunks' house for some apples. I'm hungry." Still blushing redder than roses, Gumball headed in the direction of Tree Trunks' house with Marshall Lee in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

On their way to Tree Trunks' house, Marshall brought the topic up again.

"Seriously. Where did you learn to fight like that?" he pressed.

"Seriously, its standard training. They teach it too every ruler of the Candy Kingdom."

"Then why do you always have Fiona save you if you're so strong?"

"Because it is not a prince's job to save himself. Since the dawn of time, the princes and princesses of the Candy Kingdom have been saved by the hero of Aaa at that time. And at our time, the hero of Aaa is Fiona, so it is her job to save me, as well as the rest of the people of Aaa."

"That's a dumb rule. If I could save myself, I would do it. I don't have time to sit around, waiting to be rescued."

"But why not? You have all the time in the world, being immortal and all. When you wait a thousand years, what's 30 minutes?"

Marshall turned and looked at Gumball sadly. Gumball looked back expectantly, awaiting Marshall's answer, but all he got was a quiet "That's a question for a different time."

Then he turned his gaze forward and said, "Besides, we're at Tree Trunks' house."

Gumball looked ahead and saw that they were approaching Tree Trunks' house. He turned back to Marshall Lee, but he was no longer at his side. He had wandered off towards one of the trees, and was beginning to climb it.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't we consult Tree Trunks before eating his apples?" Gumball asked.

Marshall was now sitting high on one of the branches in the tree, starting to pick bright red apples from it. '_Consult Tree trunks?_' he thought. 'Lame_!_'

"Eh," he shrugged. "It's only a few. He won't care."

"Are you sure about this?" Gumball asked worriedly while walking closer to the tree. He didn't know how he felt about taking from Tree Trunks without him knowing it.

"Relax princess. Even if he does see us, you're like a king. Who can tell you no?"

"Humph," was Gumball's response before climbing the tree. When he reached the branch Marshall was sitting on, he sat down next to him.

"Ready to eat, Gummy bear?"

Gumball stared at the apples in Marshall Lee's hands hungrily. "Yes," was all Gumball could say before taking one and biting into it. He remembered how he skipped breakfast this morning, and it made him bite into the sweet fruit again.

"Looks like you're getting used to your new nickname," Marshall said with a chuckle while holding an apple up to his mouth.

"I most certainly am not." Gumball replied with food still in his mouth.

After about five minutes of them eating, Marshall Lee turned and saw that Gumball was staring at him sucking the color out of an apple. "What?"

Gumball blushed and looked down. "Oh, well…" he looked back up. "I was just wondering… how does color taste?"

Marshall blushed ever so slightly at the unexpected question. "Well…" he thought about it. "I suppose it just tastes the same way eating it tastes to you. Apples are sweet; grapefruits are sour, stuff like that."

"Oh. How do they taste after all the color is gone?"

"I don't know… how about you try it for me?" Marshall shoved the color ridden apple into Gumball's mouth.

His eyes widened at the unexpected apple being shoved in his mouth. But then, he started to eat it. While he was chewing, he smiled and blushed just a little. "This is delicious!" he said.

"Why thank you, Gummy bear. I put great effort into making colorless apples taste good," Marshall chuckled.

"Another question." Gumball said.

"Another answer."

"If you don't eat the food you suck the color out of, what do you do with it afterwards?"

"Well, I used to give them to the dragon -not the one we fought- but then one day Peppermint Maid caught me giving them to him. She called me a fool and took them from me. Then we made a deal, and she walked off talking about how they would make great gifts for 'Death'." Marshall made air quotations on the last word.

Gumball almost asked what the deal was, but figured it was another 'question for a different time.' "Hmmm…. I'll have to have a talk with her again. I already told her not to gift Death. We've had problems with that before." Gumball looked up. "Maybe you could start setting some aside? Just a couple a month, for me?"

Marshall looked at Gumball with huge eyes. "Do my ears deceive me? Does the prince need _me_?" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Gumball laughed while playfully punching Marshall in the arm. "Someone will always need you."

Marshal looked at Gumball with the tinniest bit of what Gumball thought might have been… hope?

"You think so?"

"Well… yeah. Everyone is needed. It's something my mom used to tell me when I was a boy." After one look at Marshall's face, he half regretted saying that. It still had a little bit of hope left on it, but it also had traces of disappointment and the feeling of being misunderstood.

"Oh! Umm…" Gumball bit his lip. He didn't want Marshall to be upset- why, he did not know.

"It's okay. You were just giving me the same lecture I always get. Since I was little, no one could ever really name something that they liked about me. It was always 'Your great Marshall! Of course you're special!' The same lines every time I asked."

"I don't believe you. There had to be at least one person that said something specific."

"Well, my mom did… at least until she ate my fries. But that's a story for a different time."

"Well… I, for one, like your sense of humor and the way you smile."

"Really?" Marshall asked joyfully. "I thought you hated it when I messed with you."

Gumball blushed and looked down. "I do hate it. It's just… no one in the Candy Kingdom has a sense of humor. You're like a little getaway from no fun. And, don't tell anybody this, but I love it when the candy people get scared."

'Glob_ I cannot believe I just said that out loud!_'

Marshall Lee didn't know what to say. He was speechless. "T-thank you," he finally managed. They sat in silence for a minute. "What else?" Marshall knew he was pushing his luck, but he just needed one more.

"The way you make colorless things taste delicious."

"That's it?"

"That's a question for another time. Come on, let's go." Gumball jumped out of the tree and began to walk.

"Touché, Bubba." Marshall smiled as he started to float after him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gummy bear, where are we going?" Marshall groaned for the tenth time. They had been walking for about an hour. If Marshall hadn't seen Gumball fight that dragon earlier, he would have wondered how he could walk that far.

"Okay Marshy, since I can see that you will absolutely _die_ if I don't tell you, we're going to the dungeon of the Crystal Eye." Gumball finally told him.

Marshal stopped mid-air, and stared at Gumball in disbelieve. "_REALLY?!_" he couldn't imagine that PG would ever do something that dangerous.

Gumball chuckled, "Yeah."

"Why?"

They approached the well that leads to the dark dungeon far below. Gumball walked over to it and sat down on the edge of it. "Because, I need to go down there to get my laser pointer."

"That's it? We're risking our lives for your stupid little laser pointer?"

"Well… yeah. Unless your… chicken." The prince put his hands under his armpits and started making clucking noises, imitating a chicken.

To this, Marshall turned away from Gumball and started to chuckle lightly.

"Do you think," he started, "that I could be scared of anything, when I look like _this_?!"

Suddenly, he turned around; his face like a werewolf's, twisted and snarling, showing his long, sharp teeth, he growled mercilessly. He knew it would probably be the scariest thing Gumball ever saw, but after he realized that it was only a joke, Marshall would be able to laugh his bite marks off.

If only it had gone that way.

After Marshall turned, Gumball had been scared all right. He was terrified. This was why he jumped backwards and fell. Right into the well.

* * *

Oh, Glob. What has he done?

Marshall was turning frantic. It had only meant to be a joke. How could it have gone so horribly wrong? They were just playing around, having fun, and then that had happened. As soon as Gumball fell, Marshall jumped straight in after him without thinking. Well, with one thought.

_It's all my fault._

It was the thought that continued to run through his mind, over and over again. It was all his fault. If he hadn't been so childish, hadn't needed the last word, they would still be at the mouth of the well. Eventually they would have needed to come down, but at least Marshall could have floated them down gently.

_It's all my fault._

He tried to push the thought away, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't.

The well went straight down for a bit before it slowly turned into stairs that led to a dungeon. He skipped the stairs and floated straight to the bottom. He saw blood on the steps, and the further he went, the more there was. When he couldn't bear the thought of not knowing whose blood it was, he smelled it. It was a mixture of cats, trolls, and goblins. But also… a little bit of gum.

Marshall reached the bottom, and the first thing he ran into was a horde of evil goblin creatures. They started to run up to attack him, but he twisted his face and hissed horribly, scaring all of them. They backed off, and he loudly asked "Have any of you seen the pink boy?"

Most of them mumbled under their breath, but one stepped forward and said, "He was snatched by the demon cat. He took him there." He pointed to a wooden dungeon door, covered in mold. "Thanks," Marshall breathed as he quickly floated in that direction.

Marshall knew where all the hidden doors and traps were. He had only been to the dungeon twice with his mom, but they had thoroughly searched for every trap door and secret room it had to offer. He eyed the entrance to the next dungeon, knowing he'd have to face more goblins, a giant knight, a witch, and a riddle teller to get to his destination, if he went through these doors.

_Hmm… Be able to tell an awesome story, or take the easy route… _He thought.

Marshall heard a scream that could only belong to one person.

_Easy route it is, then._

* * *

"Get off of me!" Gumball yelled as the giant cat nuzzled his cheek. It was laying on his stomach and legs, with its paws on both of his arms. They were centered in the middle of the dungeon, in the cat's nest.

"Mmmh, but you're so soft," the demon cat purred. "Besides, I like to play with my food before I tear it to shreds and devour the remains."

Why hadn't Gumball destroyed this dungeon when he had the chance? Oh, right, it was because of the pact he'd made with the Fight King. They'd agreed he couldn't destroy it, so long as the Fight King moved his magical arena to a less populated place. With it so close to the Candy Kingdom, it had been a danger to the candy people.

"I thought cats couldn't eat gum?" Gumball was trying to buy some time. He'd watched plenty of animal shows, and he knew what was soon going to happen.

"Well, most can't, but I, as a demon, am special." The cat brought his head to Gumball's arm. "Besides, I know you're not made of only gum." It gently bit his arm. It didn't really hurt, but the cat's teeth were sharp enough to draw a few beads of blood.

"Hey! Stop that!" Gumball shouted.

"Just making sure you _do_ have blood," he murmured while lapping the slowly cascading drops of crimson. "I'm getting rather tired, don't you know, Gumby," he drawled, moving his tongue from the teen's arm to his face.

"It's Gum_ball_, and why are you licking me!?" he sputtered.

The cat ceased its licking and nuzzled Gumball's neck. "I'm grooming you, so when I wake up, you'll be clean and ready to for me to eat. I'm also covering you in my scent to keep others away." The feline then lightly nipped at his neck.

Gumball screamed. He waited for his body to tell him that he was in agonizing pain, but it didn't. Instead, it told him he was being… tickled?

"Gaahaaha," he laughed. He couldn't help it- he was so relieved he wasn't being harmed, he had to laugh. It also didn't help that he was extremely ticklish.

"P-please, stop," he managed to say through howling his forced laughter.

"Okay Gumbah, I'm going to sleep. Don't try to move, because I am a light sleeper, and will kill you immediately." Sure enough, the cat was fast asleep on top of the prince.

"Great," Gumball huffed under his breath.

Marshall floated through the secret passage that was to the left of the dungeon doors. He knew from the scream that he would not have enough time to travel through the long way, so he pushed a false stone in the wall and opened the shortcut. It led right to the cat's liar, and as he entered the dungeon, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight that greeted him.

Gumball was pinned underneath the purring demon cat, his brows furrowed in frustration and anger. Had Gumball not been in such a dangerous situation, the king would have found this… cute.

Sensing his presence, Gumball turned his head. "Mar-"

Before he could finish the exclamation, the cat made a humming noise and repositioned himself. He was now curled into a ball, but was still covering Gumball's torso and legs.

Marshall raised his finger to his mouth and puckered his lips to make the 'shush' motion. He then walked carefully over to the nest. While contemplating how to go about fighting the cat, Gumball became impatient.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up!" he whispered harshly.

Marshall turned his head towards him and rolled his eyes. He raised his foot above the cats head and brought it down. Before it made contact, the cat grabbed his foot, and without opening its eyes, growled, "Now you've made a mistake."

* * *

Gumball's eyes widened at the cat's unexpected movement. It opened its eyes and slowly stood up, Marshall's foot still in hand.

"This mistake shall be your last."

Marshall could only mutter an, "Oh crap," before he was tossed across the dungeon.

"Marshall!" Gumball yelled to the heap on the floor.

The cat growled at the prince. "Stay here," he hissed, grabbing his arm and putting it into a shackle connected to the ground.

"Hey! Take this off, let me go!" he shouted angrily.

The cat turned around a bared its rows of teeth at Marshall. In turn, he transformed into a giant black bat with red eyes. The pair lunged at each other.

Marshall made to claw the cat, but before his right hand reached it, the demon turned its head and bit into his arm. He shrieked and rammed it into the wall, but it held on tightly. Marshall then swiped his left hand at the cat's face. Its head was jerked to the side as blood formed at the gashes left in its skin, and the animal hissed in pain and rage. There was only going to be a few seconds before the cat regained balance, so Marshall knew he had to act fast. He bit into the exposed neck in front of him and started shaking his head from side to side, intending to break the feline's neck.

"Arggh! Wait!" the demon started pleading, but it was too late—Marshall's animal instinct had taken over, and he intended to finish what he'd started.

Gumball sat cross-legged on the ground watching the scene before him unfold. He was shocked at how animalistic Marshall's actions became. His face was twisted in a savage snarl, showing all of his sharp, yellowed teeth. His claws were fully extended and digging into the ground to keep him steady as he jerked back and forth. Though these were scary, the most disturbing sight were Marshall's eyes. The usual black orbs were an angry red, slit in a glare that could have killed a regular man.

Snapping out a trance and deciding he couldn't watch anymore, Gumball turned away. He looked down at his shackled arm and tried pulling the chain from its base. He knew there would be no results with his bare hands, but attempted to anyways. Sure enough, nothing happened.

He then remembered the sword-turning bug in his pocket. He fumbled to pull it out of his pocket, and once he finally got a hold of it, heard a sharp _crack_ from the far side of the dungeon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry this one is so late! I've been a bit caught up. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Looking up, he saw the cat in Marshall's mouth was still. The king bit down harshly for good measure, then dropped it and shifted back to his original form, eyes returning to their normal dark color. A smile broke out on his face.

"Whew! That was a close one, eh Gummy bear!"

Gumball stared at Marshall.

"What's wrong, Gummy? Never seen a real fight before?"

Gumball regained composure. "Of course I have. It's just… you have blood… all over your face." The prince pointed his finger at his own face, motioning it in a circle.

Marshall laughed. "That's it? You were staring so hard, I thought I'd grown a second head!"

The pink teen was appalled. "'That's it'? What do you mean, 'that's _it_'! Its _blood_ Marshall Lee, not food!" He threw his free hand in the air, exasperated.

Marshall smirked, "Yeah, well, you seem to be forgetting something, Pinky." He pointed at his face. "I'm a vampire. Meaning this blood is my food."

Gumball rolled his eyes, sighing, "That may be true, but I doubt you drink any kind of blood. Especially demon cat blood."

"Eh," he shrugged. "You'd be surprised what I can eat, if necessary. One time I had to eat the eye of a d-"

"_Oookay_, I think I've heard enough," he cut the other boy off. "Let's just get out of here." He crushed the bug until in turned into a sword, and cut the chain off the shackle.

"What about the part on your wrist?" Marshall pointed to the shackle still on the younger boy's right arm.

"I don't want to risk chopping my hand off, so I'm going to wait until I get back to the castle."

"Alright, man, but I bet you ten apples I can get that thing off mys—what are you doing?"

Gumball had raised his sword at Marshall. The tip was aimed at his head.

"What are you doing?" the vampire asked again, more forcefully. "That thing isn't a toy, Gumball. Watch where you aim it."

He reached for Gumball's hand to aim the sword in a different direction, but the prince snatched it away.

"Wait," he whispered.

"Wait for what? For you to stab me? Sure, I'll stand here and let you murder me. Any time, Gummy bear," he said sarcastically.

Gumball pulled the sword back and thrust it forward at Marshall's head.

Luckily, the undead teen's reflexes were faster than Gumball's. He ducked backwards, assuming the matrix position. He immediately stood straight up.

"What was that for?! Are you crazy? You could have actually stabbed me! What were you thinking!" he demanded.

Gumball started to laugh.

Marshall started to fume.

"Just what is so funny?" he pressed, an expression of true anger on his face.

"You actually thought I w-was going to k-kill you!" he managed between laughs.

"You—wha?"

Gumball continued giggling- _Because only he would giggle_, thought Marshall-as he pointed past him. "Look behind you."

Marshall turned around only to meet the demon cat face to face. He gasped and jumped back, before confusedly leaning in for a better look. The cat stood there, the sword in the middle of its head, blood dripping down from the point of interception.

"What the flip, dude! I could have been killed!" Marshall would have been at least partially angry, were it not for his immense relief of not being stabbed. He began to laugh as well.

Once the laughter calmed down, they started walking (or, for one, floating) towards the only exit of the dungeon through the shortcut Marshall had taken. Marshall asked, "Seriously Gummy, I could have died. How did you know I would duck in time?"

Gumball turned and grinned, "I didn't."

Marshall stopped moving forward to ponder this. Then, rushing to catch up, yelled, "Hey! I thought I was the risk taker and you were the safe guy!"

The prince smiled, "Well, perhaps you need to get to know me better. Things are not always as they seem, _Marshy_."

Marshall grinned at his new nickname. They walked in silence until they reached the top of the stairs that led to the well. Marshall grabbed Gumball's arms, chuckling an "Upsy daisy!" while lifting him off the ground and back to the mouth of the cave.

"Thank you for flying me back up," Gumball said as they began to walk. He turned to the other teen and became serious. "Oh, and if you _ever_ try to pull something such as that 'prank'," he used his fingers to act as quotation marks, "I will see to it that you are properly punished."

Marshall smirked, "Yeah, yeah, Gummy bear, I got it. No more scaring the pants off you." He said it in a joking manner, but was actually genuine in his promise. He would have to be more careful next time. Either one of them could have been injured.

"So, where should we travel to next?" Gumball asked.

The king hummed. "Let's go to…" he mumbled, dragging each syllable out. He snapped his fingers suddenly, saying "Fionna and Cake's house!"

"Wait, what?" Gumball protested as the older teen grabbed his arm and started dragging him in the direction of the girls' tree house. "They aren't home!"

"Exactly!" the vampire cheered. "It'll be fun without them there, we can snoop around through their stuff."

Gumball wasn't very supportive of the idea, needless to say. "Marshall, I'm not sure-"

"Relax, princess! We won't snoop through their stuff. I just want to stop by and grab some old stuff I left there."

Reluctantly, and still with some suspicion, Gumball agreed.

* * *

They arrived at Fionna and Cake's tree house in good time. The sun was still up, which, though it was a hassle for Marshall, meant they had more time to hang out. They walked over to the entrance.

"Here, I'll go in through that window and open the door from the inside," Marshall said. Before Gumball could reply, he flew up to said window.

Marshall found an open window and stepped into the living room. He took a quick glance around before starting for the front door. He was surprised to find Gumball already there.

"How?" he left the question half asked.

"The door wasn't locked," Gumball smiled. "Maybe you should try it next time. So, what are we here to get?"

The pale boy looked around again. "Well, I was going to grab a couple of clothes that I left here a couple of decades ago. Oh! And I wanted to get some magic spells I left in case of an emergency. Normally I'd leave them here for Fionna or Cake to find, but one of them has gone bad. Now, I know what you're thinking: how does magic spoil, right? Well Gummy bear, trust me, it does, and when it does, the results ain't pretty."

"Alright, I get the point. Can we just get out of here? It feels weird without Fionna or Cake here."

They went upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Marshall, wait! We can't be in here!" Gumball stood by the door and turned his back to the room while Marshall rummaged through the drawers.

"And just why not?" Marshall asked.

"Because," Gumball said, his voice turning into a tiny squeak. "What if we find some of their," he dropped his voice to a harsh whisper, "_lady stuff_?"

Marshall paused his searching and looked at the pink teen before bursting into laughter.

"_What?!_" he finally managed to gasp out after laughing for a decent while. "So what if we do? It's not like we'll die or something!"

Gumball straightened at that line. "No, I'm sure we won't, but it is a major invasion of privacy!"

"Don't be such a prude, Gummy," Marshall chuckled. After a few moments, he said, "Hey, think fast!"

Gumball turned around quickly, only to be swatted in the face with a bra.

"W-what? No!" Gumball started screaming his protests.

"Calm down! It's just a bra!" Marshall laughed.

The younger of the two held the bra in his hand, waving it around as he spoke.

"This is Fionna's _underwear_! Gah! Don't you understand that some things are personal?"

Marshall rolled his eyes and sighed, "Would you take it easy? Bras aren't very personal to girls. I mean sure they hold everything together," me made a rather crude gesture with his hands, "but they aren't held near and dear in every girls heart," he laughed.

"Oh," came the simple reply.

"Besides," Marshall said with a few garments in hand. "I only have to stop by the bathroom and we can get out of here."

They went over to the restroom, where Marshall pressed a tile and a secret compartment within the wall revealed itself. He took one of the vials from inside, which had a glowing, swirling blue substance in it.

"What was that?" Gumball questioned.

"Before a couple of days ago, it was a growing serum. It lets you grow plants on anything."

"Why would anyone need that?"

"Maybe they, uh, I don't know! Maybe they wanted to grow plants on their legs or something."

Gumball nodded his head as if that was enough explanation. "I see."

Marshall smiled fondly at the genius. "Alright, Gummy bear, lets blow this popsicle stand."


End file.
